Midsummers Day
by Erosaf
Summary: Midsummers Day is a day of celebration for most of the elves of Middle-Earth. This year the biggest of the celebrations is being held in Imladris. For Glorfindel, it is also a day of sorrow, for it is the day in which he lost his former home of Gondolin and his life. Will the rest of the elves be able to help this former Gondolindrim warrior recover from the memories of the past?


Birds chirped as the group of elves rode along a well-known trail outside of Imladris. Glorfindel led the patrol himself, glad to once more be out and about in the familiar hills that surrounded the Last Homely House. It was times like these, when summer had been going on for some weeks now that he truly felt free of the troubles of the world. Perhaps it was because Arien's rays were more powerful than they had been earlier in the year. He felt closer to the remaining scion of the golden tree of Valinor, Laurelin now that summer was upon them once more.

At times he wondered, why he came out on these patrols in the summer time. Perhaps it was so that he could miss the Midsummer's celebration that was thrown every year by the other elves. While he knew others liked to celebrate the middle of summer's coming, for it meant autumn would eventually be coming, Glorfindel saw midsummer as something else.

A day he personally would rather not celebrate as it was the day he had died in his first life. It was something he did not want to remember, as Gondolin had fallen that day. _Not to mention, I died that day, even if it was so long ago_.

There had been word sent out to the other realms too, allowing them to know that they were invited to the celebrations also.

_I wonder if Legolas will come_.

Legolas who had snared his heart form the moment Glorfindel had first laid eyes on the other much younger elf. There had been something about him that day, when Legolas had come through the trees to tell Prince Nethel off for his unfriendly greeting to the famous warrior. Glorfindel had told him that no harm was done, even if he was a little surprised from being knocked off of his horse has he had been by another elf. It had not been enough though to calm Legolas after that episode.

Thranduil had had words with Nethel after finding out what his son had done, and it had not made things easy for Glorfindel once Thranduil was involved in the situation.

_Whoever heard of me being knocked off my horse by anther elf?_ It was simply a thing very few elves would dare to try and do to him, because of his reputation and friendship with Lord Elrond.

There were days when he wished at times, that he had not been the one the Valar sent back to live once more. Midsummer was one of them, since more than once he had been asked to recount the tale of the fall of Gondolin when the festival was coming up.

More than once, he had had Lindir ask him to recount the fall, so that he could compose a song about the fall. It was not something that he had ever thought someone else would want to do for the elves who had fallen on that terrible day.

Glorfindel had of course, refused, since he did not want them spinning more exaggerated tales of his deeds against the balrogs and other creatures Morgoth had assailed the fair city's walls with.

_They have me amongst them. There is no need for them to remember my deeds in songs, all know who I am and where I dwell._

"Commander?"

Glorfindel shook his head as he heard someone else addressing him.

It was his second in command, Úrdir who had spoken to him. At times, it could be annoying when he was addressed by his rank, not by his name as he preferred to be addressed. To him, there was no need to always use the titles, unless it was some formal matter that was going on.

Úrdir was an elf with dark, brown hair, and slightly tawny skin. Originally, Úrdir had been living in Lindon, when Glorfindel had been reborn, and had followed him to Imladris when the time came for Glorfindel to go there with Elrond.

"Glorfindel, remember, Úrdir?"

He waited for an answer, knowing there would be one. The other elves here were always interested in seeking out how he would respond to the things they suggested. Now was no exception, and he was not likely to berate his second in command when there was nothing really wrong with what went on.

"Goheno nin, Glorfindel. The others are just wondering when we will turn for home? There have been no sightings of orcs, and would like return back to Imladris as there is nothing out here posing a security threat."

Glorfindel smiled slightly at the words. He knew the others were looking forward to the celebration that would soon be upon them.

_If it was forgotten one year, I would not miss it._ It was never going to be likely that the celebration would not happen one year.

"We will turn for home, but, we will camp on one of the higher points of the pass for the night and return the rest of the way tomorrow. If there is any trouble from orcs, we will see them coming as soon as they see us."

It would give them a tactical advantage, were there to be any more trouble that would come from the foul creatures.

_Too many have I killed in this life, as well as my former one._ It seemed the killing and fighting would never be over for him, so long as he dwelled here in Middle-Earth.

Together the company turned at a signal from him, and started toward the higher peaks of the pass. It would not be long before they were at the place they would have their first watch, and Glorfindel also looked forward to returning to Imladris.

_I know there is word that some from Mirkwood will be coming for the celebrations._ If Legolas was amongst those who came, there was something Glorfindel wanted to ask his mate. Perhaps it would give him a reason to want to go to the midsummer feast for once in a very long time.

They hadn't long been camped in their chosen place before one of the others came over to talk to Glorfindel. Glorfindel, who was in the middle of feeding Asfaloth a carrot, looked up as he heard the approach of the other elf.

"Yes Belfaer?"

He was curious as to why the other ellon was coming over to him, when at the moment; Úrdir had the first watch for the night.

"Úrdir says he sees others coming our way," Belfaer replied.

Well, that was not even remotely the smallest bit useful. Others approaching where they were could mean anything when you really think about it. Who was to know who they were?

"What form do they take?"

"He believes he can see one of them riding an elk, Glorfindel. The rest are on horseback, and there are about.. twenty of them riding in the pass on their way in this direction."

_An elk?_ That could only mean one person at least was amongst them. Glorfindel felt his heart soar up in his chest at this point. There was every chance that Legolas was amongst those who were approaching his home. He could only hope that the young prince would be amongst them.

Glorfindel walked over to the others, calling them over.

"I'm going to greet those who are approaching us through the pass. Depending on what they want to do, we may end up breaking camp once more. I will be back very soon. Úrdir! You're in charge while I'm gone."

Glorfindel returned back to Asfaloth, reaching for his saddle. Seconds later he was riding off, glad that there were no bells on the harness his horse wore at the moment. If there were any orcs between where he was and where Thranduil was, he had no wish to make himself an easy target, even though he did have his sword.

It only took him about half an hour to get to where he could see those who had been seen approaching. Glorfindel slowed Asfaloth down to a trot, moving toward them. He could see elves moving to block his path, but, he wasn't bothered in the slightest that they were.

Glorfindel slowed Asfaloth to a stop as the stallion reached the first of Thranduil's guards. More than one he noticed looking at him in some surprise and awe. There was another he felt too. Eyes filled with love. Also the more regal gaze regarding him.

He turned toward the king, inclining his head. As he did so he was aware of Legolas riding beside the king.

"Mae l'ovannen, Aran Thranduil."

Thranduil looked down at him, something not exactly hard from the back of his elk, Eryngur.

"And what are you doing so far on your own from Imladris, Glorfindel?"

"Some of my warriors are camped further up on the pass. One of them mentioned seeing all of you approaching, so I came to greet you. Do you plan on stopping for the night? Or would you rather reach Imladris tonight?"

"With Imladris not far from here, I would rather stop there than out here for another night," Thranduil replied.

Glorfindel nodded. "We will guide you in then. The pass has changed a bit over time since you were last here."

"Has it?" This time it was Gollathron talking to him.

Glorfindel smiled at Thranduil's eldest son. "Indeed, much since you were last here, Prince Gollathron." Gollathron hadn't been here in Imladris, or the pass through the Misty Mountains since the days of the Last Alliance.

"Shall we go then?" Thranduil asked.

Glorfindel inclined his head, knowing he would be able to greet Legolas soon enough, once they were in Imladris themselves. He was looking forward to that.

This far he'd barely managed more than a glance, and that irked him! Glorfindel would be glad to reach his home, and then get Legolas away from Thranduil as well as Legolas' other family members.

It did not take long for him to reach where his other warriors were waiting for him once more. As soon as he did, he saw Úrdir coming toward him.

"We're heading home, Úrdir. Break up camp."

Glorfindel himself dismounted to pack up his own tent. Only to be surprised as he rolled up his bedroll, to feel a rather familiar, calloused hand on his shoulder. The hand he knew, despite it having been doing other things to him, not a casual touch on his shoulder.

"Legolas?"

He turned his head slightly, a small smile on the edge of his lips.

"You've not said a word to me, melleth."

Legolas looked a little uncertain.

Glorfindel smiled. "Do not let that trouble you, mellethron. I have something waiting for you when we get to Rivendell. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can give it to you."

He felt a little nervous about what he wanted to give, which was not a feeling Glorfindel was used to. He hadn't felt nervous well… since the day he'd been reborn, really. The warrior in him did not feel such things very often.

That had been a very strange day, coming back to Middle-Earth to find out quite some time had passed, and that Eärendil, whom he'd known to be a small elfling had grown up twin sons.

Never in his life had he regretted choosing to serve Elrond. He was content in Rivendell, amongst those who knew him from his first days back alive.

Glorfindel rose, smiling at Legolas, as he lifted his now rolled blanket and as he rose. He was ready to ride off once more.

Legolas walked with him over to where Asfaloth waited, and Glorfindel grinned. Legolas' own white horse stood waiting beside the stallion.

Attaching his belongings to the saddle, he swung up onto Asfaloth's back, waiting for the others in his company to mount.

"We ride home! Move out!" A moment later, Glorfindel leaned forward slightly in his saddle. "Dól bar, Asfaloth. "Dól bar."

The white stallion neighed, before starting off in the direction in which he knew home to be.

Translations

Úrdir – Fire Male

Goheno nin – forgive me

Eryngur – Forest Heart

Dól bar – head home


End file.
